


Coming Out (REDDIE)

by Briannaall



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Gay, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: After Eddie sees Richie hurt he starts become hyper aware of his feelings. It ends surprisingly well.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Coming Out (REDDIE)

Richie's P.O.V

I was on my way to the clubhouse to hangout with my friends. Leaving my house I grabbed my bike and got on my way.  
Deciding to get some drinks for everyone I stopped at a convenience store on the way. While looking around I heard a familiar yet unwelcoming voice. Henry Bowers. I continued to look for Eddie's favorite beverage when i felt someone grab my collar and pull me back. 

" Since when do they allow fags around here?"

Deciding not to answer I grabbed the drink and left to the counter to pay. Making sure I was safe, I left the store rather quickly. While biking by a nearby park something hit me in the head.

"Thought you could get away that easily fag!?" I hear Bowers yell. 

"You on your way to see you dumb-asses of friends?" Patrick asks.

"Actually I was on my way to see your mother." I replied with an attitude. I quickly regretted it as I was punched to the ground by Henry.

"Aw getting defensive over Patrick, cute." I snapped back knowing it would just make the situation worse, but not being able to stop myself. 

After kicking me a few times they left snickering. I got up and quickly biked to the clubhouse. Once I arrived I was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell took you so long? What happened? Are you okay? Oh my god Ben the first aid kit for me. Now." 

"No Eds, I'm okay. There is no need for that."

"Richie shut up and sit down still so I can clean off the blood from your face." Eddie said, sounding frustrated. I did as told. He quickly finished up and sat back down.

"So what did happen?" Beverly asked.

"Oh, just an encounter with bowers and his goons. Like I said, I'm fine. It's no big deal." I replied, shrugging my shoulders calmly. 

"You know i'm getting really sick of them constantly messing with us." Bev says, sounding pissed.

"We all are B-Beverly. But th-there isn't really much we c-can do." Bill said much calmer.

They kept arguing back and forth for basically the rest of the time we were there. We all said our goodbye for the night, I quickly caught up to Eddie.

"Hey eds!"

"Don't call me that idiot. What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Whoa, calm down Eddie-Spaghetti I just wanna spend more time with you. Is that so wrong?"

"No." He replied quietly.

"Hey Eds, are you okay you've been acting very strange lately. Is everything okay?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. 

"Yea I'm fine.." He answered very quietly 

I stopped my bike in front of him. 

"What the hell Rich!?" I looked at him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you way too well for you to be able to get away with it. So i'll ask again, what's wrong?" Eddie looked away blushing a bit.

"I'm worried about you Eds, please I just wanna help you." I said calmly with a hint of concern lacing my voice. I don't wanna pressure him but I get worried.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks shyly.

"You just did." He gave me a death stare. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Are you homophobic?"

"What brought that on suddenly?"

"Just answer the question!" He seems nervous.

"No. I'm not. I think you can love whoever you want as long as you're happy and not hurting anyone. Why?"

"Would you unfriend someone if they where gay?" He asked, still not looking me in the eyes. He seemed scared of my answer.

"Of course not Eds. Now please tell me why you're suddenly asking all of these questions." It took him a moment to reply.

"I'm gay Richie." He said with his head down as if he was ashamed.  
He started shaking. I realized he was crying.

" Eds!." I pulled him into my arms gently. "Shh calm down I got you. Why are you crying?"

"I was so worried y-you were gonna leave and never want to talk to me ever again and-." I cut him off with a kiss. 

"You were rambling." I said with a cocky smirk. He hugged me giggling.

"Eds I wanna ask you something. Will you be my boyfriend?" Eddie looked shocked. 

"Of course!" He replied happily kissing me again.

I walked him home making sure he got there safely. Giving him a quick kiss before leaving. 

"Goodnight Eddie-Spaghetti" 

"Goodnight Trashmouth"

**Author's Note:**

> 746 Words.  
> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
